Unsure
by Hikari098
Summary: Before and after saving his friend, Jesse, from another dimension, Jaden felt strong feelings for him. Confused, he lost duels one after another so Alexis, who has a crush on him,walked in to help him. Will he be able to understand his feelings for Jesse?


**Author's notes:** Hiyahh~! This is my first YGO Gx fanfic! I felt inspired by its story and of course, everybody's fanfics about it so I want to give it a try as well! Geez… Jaden is hard to blend in a love story since he's really dense but I love to put him in these heart-pounding situations anyway *grins evilly*. I hope I can find my lost scripts of my old fanfic, Kyou Kara hime! I knew I already finished its story but I couldn't type it right away 'cause I'm really slow~ in typing… *sighs*. Anyway, the timeline of this story begins at the ending episode of the 3rd season of YGO Gx when Syrus found a shooting star or meteor falling from the sky and found Jaden at the middle of that crash in the dark forest. Hope you'll like it~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

Chapter 1: Repayment

For the unexpected time, tears fell down from the brown-haired teen's chocolate brown eyes after hearing the good news: his good friend, Jesse Anderson, came back safely with his other friends to their dimension!

He felt so relieved that he already broke into tears. It's weird. He's more worried about Jesse than himself! Who would never be worried about themselves when they have to (almost) sacrifice their lives just to save a friend, whom they barely know, from another unknown dimension?

Jaden Yuki just snapped out from his thoughts when Syrus pinched his cheek.

"Jaden, are you listening to me?"

He let out a shrill of pain with a little giggle, "Ouch, ouch! Hey, Sy! Don't be so harsh! I just came back, too from the other dimension a few minutes ago, you know. So, give me a breather for a while."

Syrus Truesdale, the light blue-haired boy with big silver eyes, removed his hand from Jaden's cheek and began to sob like a kid (Well, he looked like a kid anyway), "I know but I'm really worried sick about you, Jaden! I thought you'll never come back! You went through burning coals, endless deserts and scary, high skies just to save us all! By the way, why are you crying so happily? I've never seen you cry like that."

"Look who's talking," countered Jaden while wiping away the tears from his face with his red sleeve and they started to walk out from the dark woods.

Syrus chuckled, "Sorry for talking. Honestly, I never saw you crying with joy before, Jaden. It felt kinda weird."

"Really? I never thought there are different types of crying, Sy!" he replied as if he only learned a new lesson. His friend just only sighed at his response, "Come on! Be serious, Jaden! They say that if you have strong feelings for a certain thing or person, you'll cry with joy after saving it or you'll act unusual because of it like you're going crazy or something!"

"Seriously, why are you still thinking about that, Sy? I mean, it's obvious that I did all of my best to save you guys! In other words, I cried with joy after saving you all, right?" explained the Slifer Red duelist, making Syrus smacked his forehead for his best friend was so dense.

He sighed deeply, "Jaden let me ask you this so listen! Why do you keep on saying that you saved us…? Well, you really did save us…"

Jaden laughed hard at that but Syrus still continued, "… although your real reason in going to another dimension full of danger was to save Jesse?"

It became silent. His gray-eyed friend with eyeglasses got a point there. Why was he so desperate to save Jesse back then? Even now, he liked to see him before going back to his dorm. Yeah, it's totally weird. What was wrong with him right now? Jesse was only a friend! Right! Finally, Jaden reasoned out, "Well… because he's my friend, Sy! What else?"

"That took you long to answer," said Syrus, starting to suspect something fishy about his best pal.

"Umm… speaking of Jesse is he okay?" asked Jaden all of a sudden.

"Like I said earlier, he's okay, along with everyone else, except Adrian, Echo, Bastion… and my brother, Zane… They're still missing."

"Ohh…," he became speechless when he recalled Zane's loss. He felt guilty and sorry for him. Immediately, Syrus changed the topic to lighten the mood, "Oh, I heard that Jesse, Jim and Axel were supposed to leave earlier because the other academies became worried of their situations here but they insisted to stay until the end of our third year. Cool, huh?"

The brown-eyed teen grinned widely, "Sweet! I can still meet up with them and get their game on!"

Then a loud growl interrupted his signature pose when he's into a duel.

"Sy, are there already fried shrimps back there?"

Syrus nodded with a sweat drop, "Yeah… We know it'll end up like this…"

A loud burp was heard inside the room of the greatest duelist in Duel Academia. Jaden was sitting on the black desk chair, touching his big belly. Tonight was a blast! When he and Sy got back here in the Slifer Red dorm two hours ago, his other friends were there in the obsolete cafeteria, waiting and believing he would return. After reuniting and telling the whole story about him becoming one with Yubel, his overly loyal duel spirit, to his friends, they suggested a party in the cafeteria for their safe return. He ate many fried shrimps and even sang the "Game On!" song with his friends. It was really sweet~! The last chores he would do tonight were taking a hot bath, brushing his teeth and hitting the hay. He was really tired, even his eyelids were closing heavily! He might already been dreaming right now. Well, he still couldn't spot the usual gigantic fried shrimp and rice ball yet in his dreams. As he stood up, a light knock was heard outside his door. Then it opened up and revealed the face of his visitor, who had green eyes and teal hair.

"Jesse!" he smiled brightly, "What brings you here, pal? The party is already over!"

"I know!" replied Jesse with a funny grin, "but I can't sleep after that ear-blasting party, you know. I bet Professor Crowler is having a hard time sleeping right now and will have eye bags tomorrow!"

Both of them laughed really hard upon imagining it. They almost broke into tears! After that, they didn't notice that the two of them were already playing their cards against each other casually like they always do when they're still here in their dimension. Jaden was totally hyper again when they played, not even bothering the moving time. After playing many duels, they decided to take a break and go outside for awhile to breathe some fresh sea breeze by the port beside the lighthouse. When they were already there, both of them sat at the edge of the port, kicking their feet in the air slowly while viewing the sea covered with the sparkling light of the full moon and breathing in the chilly yet fresh air that calmed their fatigue. They watched the blinding light of the lighthouse silently as it turned around and Jaden never felt so peaceful before like this upon arriving in this academy. Well, he's usually busy so he never had a time such as this… alone with Jesse. Feeling the awkward silence, the brown-haired teen started a conversation.

"Hey, Jess…"

The teal-haired guy hummed curiously, "Hmm?"

"I'm wondering why you're here with me this late at night. Having problems?"

Jesse stared at him with a lopsided smile on his face while scratching his cheek with his finger, "Nu-uh… It's really unusual for me to say this…, but I'm here to say thank you, Jay. I'm glad you saved me back there. Never in my life could I imagine a friend, who I merely met for several weeks, would rescue me from other dimension. I kinda feel I owe you something big."

"Oh, that? No big deal! You don't owe me anything. We're best buds so I'm always here for you, Jesse," answered Jaden as he put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. His emerald eyes widened up after hearing it and a warm smile showed up from his face. With overwhelming happiness, Jesse gave him a hug. "Thanks, partner!"

Jaden felt his heart skipped a beat as he hugged him in return. He felt it's not a friendly hug for him. It felt something more to the brown-haired teen. He wished they would stay like this a little longer… Wait a second! What was he thinking? Jesse was a friend for goodness sake! He felt himself numb when confusing feelings began to surface again in his mind. Then the emerald green-eyed guy pulled off abruptly, seeing a flustered Jaden. Jesse became worried, "You all right, partner? Your face seems so feverish…"

When he's about to touch Jaden's forehead if he had a fever, the brown-eyed teen held his hand, causing Jesse to stare at him with a puzzled look. Jaden replied with a sheepish grin, "I'm all right, buddy. It's just getting colder out here. So, wanna go back and have a sleepover at my place? Besides, my dorm is close by."

"Sure! I love that idea!" exclaimed Jesse with his usual southern accent that made goosebumps to Jaden's skin. Now, he's making himself more confused about his feelings for his friend as they went back to the Slifer Red dorm.

After taking a hot bath, changing clothes and brushing their teeth while doing many pranks, they're finally lying down on the triple-decked bed wherein Jaden was at the bottom part and Jesse was at the middle part.

"That was fun, Jay! We should try using water guns at the bathroom some other time!" said Jesse, giggling at their pranks when they took a hot bath together… That thought was making Jaden crazy but he shook it off. They're friends so there's no wrong about that, right? Jaden agreed quickly with him as he let out a chuckle, 'Yeah! That would be more fun! We should do it before you guys go back to your academies…"

The brown-haired teen got quiet when the teal-haired guy's giggles stopped suddenly. Did he just step on a land mine?

"Oops, my tongue slipped up…," he groaned to himself as he smacked his face, feeling guilty until Jesse broke the silence. "Hey, Jay… Do you know our supposed departure this morning?"

"Yup, I heard it from Sy," he answered, feeling nervous about the serious conversation.

"Oh… Sy told you… Well, do you know my reason why I don't want to go back yet to North Academy…?"

Jaden gulped, "Nope."

Then it became awfully silent again until he felt the triple-decked bed shaking as the green-eyed guy got out from the middle part of the bed. His brown eyes widened up, utterly lost about the teal-haired guy's intentions. He saw Jesse carrying a pillow. What would he do? Maybe he's planning to have a pillow fight! If that's what he'd wanted, then he got his game on! Before Jaden could say a word, Jesse asked with a nervous smile, "Jay, is there enough space for me to stay with you there…? I mean, I want to talk about it to you privately..."

'What? But it's perfectly fine to say it aloud here in this room. No one would hear us," he assured but Jesse was pointing out the sleeping cat, Pharaoh and their duel spirits, Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle, snuggling cozily at the desk.

Jesse added, "… and quietly as possible."

"Oh… I get it now…," added Jaden when he understood the green-eyed guy's meaning of privacy and knew Jesse didn't want to wake up their furry friends. Thus the brown-haired teen let Jesse join him on the bottom part of the triple-decked bed. They fitted in the bed but there's no enough space for them to move in a different position so they're currently facing each other… closely. They almost could feel their breaths touching each other. Jaden felt his heart beating faster when he glanced at the deep emerald eyes of Jesse. He felt himself going crazy just looking at them so he avoided to look into his eyes for a while. Luckily, Jesse finally talked softly, distracting the stirring feelings of Jaden, "Sorry for listening to my selfish request, partner but before I could start, will you promise me that there would be no complaining after telling you the reason?"

Jaden nodded slowly, "Yup. I promise, pal."

Jesse breathed deeply before beginning, "Okay. My reason why I still want to stay is… to repay your kindness and suffering just to save me, Jay. Even if you keep telling me that I don't owe you anything, I feel guilty… So, tell me: what do you want me to do for you, partner? Anything will be fine with me."

The brown-eyed teen was speechless. He said that he would do anything to repay him? No, this wasn't right. He did really want to save Jesse back then and there's no repayment involved in saving him so why was Jesse so guilty… and concerned? Maybe he thought it's unfair for him to do nothing after saving his life. Well, who would be so thankful when your endangered life was saved by a person you barely knew? But even if he accepted it, Jaden didn't know what he wanted Jesse to do for him. Umm… Give him his Crystal Beast Deck? No! Absolutely, no! That deck was Jesse's family! Cook him a thousand fried shrimps? Nope. He would just eat those with one huge gulp and everything would be gone! Give him a poster of Yugi Mutou? No. He already had plenty in his closet! He definitely didn't know what he'd wanted!

Out of ideas, he just replied to Jesse with a helpless smile, "Beats me. I don't know what I want you to do for me, Jess. Just surprise me when you figured out something I like, pal!"

Hearing that reply, Jesse grinned happily, "I'm happy to hear that from you, Jay! Thanks! You accepted my offer without complaint so I'll never fail to surprise you, partner!"

After that, they talked more about other things until they fell asleep comfortably without knowing they're like purring kittens on the bed.

"Jaden! Jaden! Catch me if you can!" a gigantic fried shrimp moved and bounced slowly as the brown-haired teen chased it with a drooling mouth.

"Wait! Hey, stop running away from me!" shouted Jaden, almost tired for he already chased his favorite food for an hour. Abruptly, it stopped moving, causing him to grin in victory as he used up all of his remaining energy to grab the gigantic fried shrimp. He yelled with joy, "Banzai! I'll eat you up now, buddy!"

When his mouth already touched the supposed crispy skin of the said food, he felt it… soft. Weird. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate. Maybe this time, it would be crispy. But then again, it was really soft… and sweet. Really weird. Opening his eyes in reality, his vision was blurry due to his sleepiness so he blinked his eyes many times to get a clearer vision. Focusing his sight in front of him without moving an inch from his position, the pupils in his eyes shrank quickly with shock. Teal hair, angelic face, closed eyes… and his pink lips? His lips were… on his! Jaden rapidly sat up on the bed, covering his mouth with a robotic face. His heart was almost bursting with its loud thumps, and his face was all flustered up like a red tomato. He actually kissed his sleeping friend! What the heck? Holy cow! Holy poop on a stick! What the hell? MAHH? He felt crazy! He was in panic mode upon realizing he actually kissed his friend! Plus, he's a boy! Feeling like he needed to scream his shock out from his chest, he carefully tiptoed his way out from his room, not even making the slightest sound. When he closed the door behind him, he began to run as fast as he could until he reached the top of the lighthouse in a jiffy. He panted with a red face. Then he took a deep breath before shouting, "I CAN"T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY KISSED A** GUY**! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?"

"Kuri! Kuri~!" Jaden heard his furry friend spirit calming him down.

"Winged Kuriboh? Oh… you're worried about me?"

"Kuri! Kurii~!" it nodded. He gave it an apologetic smile while patting its head, "Sorry there, pal. I made you worry… but everything will be fine…"

He stared at the dawn as he sighed with a nervous look in his face. He added with doubt, "I hope so…"

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 1! I hope I can update soon! Leave some comments, please~? I don't care if they're insulting or something, but I only care about your opinions. I like to improve so everything will be appreciated! Thanks for reading and wait for chapter 2~!


End file.
